Brand New Start - Home Dimension
by RUGoing2writethat
Summary: If you've read fairywm's story A Brand New Start, you might wonder what happened to Hermione and George? Well, this story attempts to tell what happened after Harry left. Published with fairywm's permission.


**Brand New Start – Home Dimension Happenings**

 **This is written and posted with fairywm's blessing. I love her story A Brand New Start (read it before you read this one!)**

 **I started to wonder what was happening in Harry's "Home Dimension," that is the timeline he left. After discussing it with fairywm, I decided to write this in honor of her excellent story. You know your fanfiction is awesome when it spawns its own fanfiction, so to speak!**

When Hermione found out that Harry had left, she was upset. She began to search for a way to follow him, but quickly came to the conclusion that such a thing would be impossible. Once Harry had left, there was a small window of less than 72 hours to follow him. It was a week before she found out.

She had tried setting George up with a few female friends of hers but the dates were all disasters. After arguing over the last date, George and Hermione, in a fit of passion, ended up sleeping together. At first they denied it meant anything; it was just two friends letting out their frustrations.

Then, Hermione discovered she was pregnant, with twin boys. George told her that he would be there to help raise his children, his boys. They were married a month later when they finally both realized the truth. They had been in love since before Hermione and Ron had gotten together and now that Ron's jealousy was no longer a factor, they were free to realize that they were deeply and madly in love. George agreed to take Hermione's name, rather than Hermione take his name; this was due to the fact that Hermione wanted her family name to continue and George was sure that Bill and Charlie would continue the family name. Ronald, Percy and Ginny were not factors in their decision.

And shortly after their marriage was when George and Hermione discovered that together, there was no problem they could not solve. Hermione was an academic genius, but her genius was limited to logic and what books said about possibilities. George was a creative genius and had no such limits. When they combined their genius, they could and did solve many problems that had stumped them alone.

George moved to Australia and discovered that, unlike Great Britain, there were a wide variety of banks, ran by various groups. Goblins were there, but they were not part of Gringotts. It turned out that, among Goblins, the Gringotts clan were the lowest of the low and were considered less than pariahs. Nevertheless, George and Hermione chose to go with multiple banks as keeping all their fortune in one bank seemed foolish. So they went with the Gnomes, the Dwarves, and the Vampires. They considered the Free Elf Nation but discovered that they were pretty much not a bank but a storage facility; security was tight enough as nothing could get in or out without proper permission but you didn't earn any interest and the Free Elf Nation did not do any investments of any kind. So they decided to keep all their non-monetary valuables in the FEN Facility and use the Vampire bank for investments as it seemed they had the best handle on how to invest money. The Gnomes had the best interest rates but the Dwarves had the best loans, so they opened an account with all three banks and divided their money. This worked out better than expected because if something happened to one bank, they still had two-thirds of their money.

When Hermione gave birth to the twins, George was overwhelmed with happiness. For the first time since Fred's death, George felt whole again. He had his beautiful and genius wife, and now two perfect boys in his life. He named them Fred Jr. and George Jr, determined to teach both of them about their uncle. Hermione was pleased that he was moving on; she was concerned over the names but then shrugged it off as part of the healing process. The therapist they were seeing agreed. This was a solid step in the right direction that George could say Fred's name without slipping into sad thoughts now that Fred Jr. and George Jr. were born.

Hermione and George agreed to hire a free elf to help with the children, discovering that Free Elves did not get paid with money. House Elves of the Free Elf nation had their own currency, which consisted of various items, such as buttons, napkins, napkin rings, and other things like that. Their house elf, Soppy, was born a free elf and had never been bound like the elves in Great Britain. She tried to explain that such items held value to house elves because they were sentimental. You could not just give a house elf a button; it had to mean something to give it true value. Soppy explained that the sentimental value gave it a magical marking readable only to house elves; this was why house elves in Great Britain collected things. Soppy was 473, and was only middle age.

It seemed that House Elves in Great Britain had shorter life spans due to being bound, where a free elf's natural lifespan was just over 1000 years. In fact, Soppy's mother was also hired by Hermione and George to help clean around the house because she was a very spry 807 years old and there was no real retirement in the house elf mindset. A house elf kept working until one day, they knew it was time. They would gather all their family, and friends and have a huge party and they would give away all of their 'fortune' to those that were gathered. After that, they would go into their room and lay down, go to sleep and their body would turn to ash. This was the natural way of death of a house elf. Soppy's father died last year at the age of 1007 and gave away most of his buttons and napkin rings to Soppy and her siblings. Soppy firmly believed that he went on to the great house in the sky and was now working for the house elf ancestors to earn his place in the Great Celestial Hierarchy, so that he might enter into Heaven and only then could he cease his work. She prayed and asked the Ancestors to be merciful on her father each night. Hermione thought it was fascinating that the house elves had a religion. Soppy explained that due to being bound, house elves in Great Britain and other bound areas could not practice their beliefs. This saddened them all, but fortunately the Laws of the Ancestors stated that this was not on their heads but the heads of their masters. So Hermione made sure to give Soppy and her mother, Sophie, every Thursday off, because Thursday was the day they went to services.

Hermione discovered that the Australian Ministry of Magic had their own Department of Mysteries and their own "death arch" within. She applied for a job and asked to examine the arch. She was given several tests and finally granted permission. She spent hours examining the arch and the rune inscribed upon the arch and reached several conclusions.

First, the arch was not a doorway to death. In its default state, going through did lead to death but not the way the British assumed. In its default state, it actually lead to the void between realities. She was so excited when she told George this and he asked if they could find a way to join Harry. She got permission for George to join her and they finally discovered a plaque in another room that had similar runes. They connected the plaque to an indention in the arch and the Archway changed. She would put in rune sequences and they would be able to see something in the arch. The plaque was the control panel.

After three or four months of research, they discovered that going through was a one way trip, so they created linked dopplegangers. These simulacrums would allow them to go through the arch without going through the arch and due to the link, they would experience everything the simulacrum experienced with genuine memories. To make it easier, the simulacrum had only an 8 hour lifespan, after which they would simply turn to dust. This was due to the fact that the connection was always one way. They found this out by accident when a group of free elves went through the portal. Fortunately, the world they went to was one that was 100% magical, meaning every living thing on the planet had some form of magic, so it was no big deal. Oddly, on this planet, there were no house elves, so the group would be the one to start their race and they would mix with other races and eventually lead to races of elves that looked human and had pointed ears, and would be rulers of parts of this world known as Middle Earth.

They spent the next few decades exploring, enjoying their marriage, having 6 more children, two more sets of twin boys, named Charlie and Bill, Arthur and Harry, and a set of twin girls, which they named Luna and Susan. Luna and Susan were not only the youngest, but they were the pranksters of the family, taking after both parents in their genius. Fred Jr. and George Jr. took after George the most, with Charlie and Bill taking after their respective namesakes. Arthur and Harry took after Fabian and Gideon. Molly Weasley, after many Christmases, and knowing that all her children were happy, passed away at the age of 86 when her heart gave out during one family Christmas. She was happy to be surrounded by all her loved ones. Arthur finally quit the ministry and left Great Britain for good after he and Percy had yet another row over Harry and Ronald.

Ronald had, after Harry's disappearance, quit the Cannons, and started drinking and ended up selling his body in Knockturn alley to the hags, witches, and anyone with a galleon to pay for it. He ended up getting a Wizarding STD and died 15 years after Harry left, in the alley, alone with no one to care enough to send his body to the ministry. He was eaten by hags and other animals. His family never knew; Percy blamed Harry, even bringing up formal charges of kidnapping but as it was postulated that Harry was dead at the time, they were dropped and Percy was laughed out of what was left of the Wizengamot. It was shortly after this, that Percy, distraught over the disappearance and possible death of his favorite little brother, (he hated Fred and George), committed suicide by hanging himself in the middle of the Ministry's atrium.

Anyway, Hermione and George, and their children finally completed the calculations necessary to find Harry's current dimension. They knew that he would appreciate knowing what was going on in his home dimension so they put it all in a new device that Hermione invented. This was much like a remembral but actually served a purpose in that you could add memories to it like a pensieve. They added all their memories of the last 90 years to the remembral. They put it in a small box, that was bigger on the inside along with a few books, newspaper articles, and letters from Harry's various friends, as well as a 2-way interdimensional mirror that would allow Harry and Hermione and George to communicate for a few years. After that, the mirror would burn out and be just an ordinary mirror; strangely, the burned out mirror would be resistant to all spells and magic.

Hermione told Harry all about their children and grandchildren and her work into the Philosopher's Stone. It was ironic that after Nicholas Flamel's stone was destroyed, he had enough elixir for over 6000 years in storage. He figured that was enough time to make another stone. When Hermione found out, she begged for an apprenticeship and Nicholas accepted her and George. They worked for years, until Hermione stumbled across the answer by accident. She then, using hers and George's notes, managed to create a Perfect Philosopher's Stone.

As it turned out, the Philosopher's Stone that Nicholas Flamel created was imperfect, which is why he and his wife had to keep making and drinking the elixir. With the perfect stone, they would never age and never die as nothing short of being shot into the sun could kill them. There was also a counter elixir that would allow them to die peacefully 24 hours after being taken so they were set and when they got tired of living, they would brew the counter and die a natural death.

Hermione and George talked about it and finally decided to take the imperfect elixir as they felt they only needed some extra time and not immortality. Sure, they could take the perfect elixir and then brew the counter, but then they decided this was better. The imperfect elixir did not prevent you from aging, it just regenerated your body into peak physical condition and then temporarily stopped your aging each time it was drunk. After 12 hours, you would begin aging again at a normal rate. They could easily double their lifespan and only have to take it for a few years.

They decided to share this with Harry as they keyed the box so that only the Elder Wand could open it after getting instructions from Dumbledore's portrait. Dumbledore was upset that Harry went back in time but when facing an angry Hermione Granger, he relented. Dumbledore was immensely relieved that portraits could not wet themselves.

After their 200th birthdays, George and Hermione agreed that it was time to stop taking the elixir. So they took their last dose. It was 100 years later that they died in each other's arms. Their children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and great-great-grandchildren all knew the secret of the elixir and they all took it themselves, knowing that when they were finally ready, they too would stop taking it and die a natural death. It was Fred Jr. and George Jr. that found their parents' bodies. They opted for a double casket so they wouldn't have to force them to let go of each other, even in death. Everyone who attended commented on the long life and that they looked so beautiful together, forever in each other's arms.

Fred Jr. and George Jr., knowing that their parents had saved the last contact on the mirror for this event, contacted their extra-dimensional Honorary Uncle Harry and Aunt Grace. Harry broke down and cried for his best friends, and he and his immortal wife just sat and held each other. Harry had discovered that the imperfect elixir would only work on magical humans, but the perfect elixir worked on anyone. After explaining it to Grace, she took the elixir after making him take an unbreakable vow that if she asked for the counter, he would brew it for her. He would do this because he loved her.

After realizing that the British Magical world was getting worse and making things worse for the rest of the world by dragging down the global economy and by damaging the world's magic, the Granger Family decided to pack everything up and move to another dimension. They tried to see if they could go to their Honorary Uncle's dimension, but the portal was too unstable to allow it. So they kept searching until they found a world where Lord Voldemort did not exist.

Instead, it was a world where Thomas Riddle was on the side of light and had vanquished the Dark Lords and Ladies Dumbledore before marrying his beloved wife, Myrtle. Even though this dimension was a few decades behind their own, it was decided that this would be the best place to settle. After the last one of them left, and people discovered that magic was dying, other witches and wizards from all over the world flocked to Australia to use the portal to escape. The British Magicals refused, even when the last non-British witch stepped through the portal. When the very last British witch died, magic itself was dead forever in the year 2107. The arches all over the world collapsed and crumbled to dust, this dimension becoming one of trillions of 100% muggle dimensions.

Harry felt the disconnection and briefly wondered what happened, but didn't think anything more about it. Grace had asked for the counter and he gave it to her. After mourning for her for a full 10 years, he finally met and married again, explaining about immortality to his new bride, who agreed to take the elixir if he made her the same promise. So he did. And he would repeat this process with his wives each deciding to pass on after a few hundred, sometimes as much as 3,000 years. Even though Harry would be sad, he would not be lonely. It was on the first of January, in the year 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 that Death finally revealed to Harry that if he used the Elder wand to kill the final star, then the universe itself would die, and Death could finally take him. So Harry killed the final star, the universe was dead, and Death finally was able to release Harry into the afterlife.

It had taken 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years, but Harry was finally able to join his parents and his wives and children and other self, and friends in the afterlife.


End file.
